You're always mine
by Divaly95
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are friends or more like friends with benefits but recently they've grown apart because of Troy's lack of interest in her or that's what she thought and things got really ugly.But Troy's trying to prove a point to her.Will she listen?


**Hey guys,**

**Thank you so much for your support for I've realized. I would like to thank to Babiigurl94 and Milly4, you guys rock. So, about this story I'm not sure, I know I have to write something and I went for it and please tell me what you guys think. Sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM. **

* * *

Gabriella woke up hearing the screams of her alarm at the night stand, she tried to move to shut it but found Troy's arm wrapped around her waist and prevent her from moving. Every time she tried to move his hold on her will be tighter. She sighed and turned to look at him sleeping so peacefully. 'Just like old times.'

It's one of her usual family vacation, Gabriella was so excited when she heard about it but it soon died when her parents announced the Boltons are coming too. It's not like she have anything against Jack or Lucille but the one she despise the most well started to is their son Troy freaking Bolton aka Troy Bolton.

Since they check in late, they missed one room and Gabriella had no choice but to share a room with Troy. Both of their parents don't know about Troy and Gabriella's relationship so they thought they're still best friends.

"Troy." Gabriella called with no luck

"Troy, wake up."

"Troy!"

"Huh? What?" he groaned

"Wake up."

"I don't want to." He said pulling her closer

"Then let me go."

"Why will I do that?"

"Because I want to take a shower and shut that freaking alarm." She said as he removed his arm from her waist.

Gabriella sat up and reached to shut the alarm clock, finally the annoying sound went off.

Gabriella turned to Troy "You're not going to wake?"

"After you of course." Troy said not opening his eyes at all.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and got out of bed throwing the covers at Troy's face. She then went to the closet to get her clothes and went into the bathroom. After 30 minutes, Gabriella came out fresh to see Troy watching TV.

"Good morning." Troy greeted when he saw Gabriella. "You look hot as always."He smirked and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

She sat on the bed ignoring Troy completely and looked through her purse.

"Fine be like that." Troy said went to the bathroom.

Gabriella sat there staring at the wall and waiting for Troy thinking about the argument they had yesterday.

_Yesterday night…._

"_Are you planning to get sick?" Troy asked her leaning against the wall. When Gabriella ignored him he sighed and walked to the balcony to stand beside her._

"_Why were you flirting with him?" His tone cold and icy_

"_Who?"_

"_The guy in the restaurant Gabriella."_

"_I was not flirting with him."_

"_Yes, you were and he was flirting back." Troy said_

"_So, what's the big deal? It's time I need a boyfriend."_

"_You don't need a boyfriend."_

"_And why is that?" Gabriella looked at him confused_

"_Because you're taken."_

''_By who?" _

"_You know by whom."_

"_I'm not yours Troy. I was never yours. We were friends with benefits and it's time to move on. What's wrong with me flirting with one guy when you flirt with the entire East High's female population?" Gabriella asked angrily_

"_That's different Gabriella we didn't have sex though."_

"_We made out a lot, it counts and you don't tell me what to do."_

"_I'm just not happy with you seeing someone else."_

"_If you keep yourself right and didn't put so much love into basketball and other stuff you maybe don't have to worry about it." She said and walked away to bed._

_He sighed and watched her taking the left spot. He couldn't help but to smirk 'At least I won the bed argument'_

'Did he really mean it?' Gabriella thought

After Troy got ready, the pair went down to see their parents waiting for them.

"What took you'll so long?" Jack asked them.

"Sorry Jack apparently your son can't get his butt out of bed quickly."Gabriella answered as the other three adults laughed.

"You spent half an hour getting ready Gabby so it's not entirely my fault." Troy defended himself

"Well I'm a girl, what do you expect?" She snapped

"So, that doesn't mean –

"Break it up you two. Let's get going I'm hungry." Jack said to the two teenagers as the others nodded.

After they took their breakfast as planned they went for skiing and snowboarding because of Troy, he love snowboarding. Then they played some games that have been organized there.

After having so much fun Gabriella made her way inside the cafe to have a drink. As she was waiting for her drink she saw someone familiar.

_At the restaurant yesterday…_

"_Here you go" He said settling her food in front of her._

"_Thank you." She said giving him a sweet smile._

"_No problem. If you need anything let me know." He said and smiled at her._

_Troy felt of a pang of jealously, Gabriella's flirting with him and he's flirting back. He's acting like she's the only one there and others are invisible._

_No one touches or talks to Gabriella expect her friends without Troy hunting them down. Although they're not a couple, Gabriella is known as Troy's girl and messing with her is not a good idea moreover this guy is flirting with her in front of him. If it wasn't for his parents that waiter guy would have gone with a bloody nose._

"Hey." He said walking towards her

"Hey, Ryan right?" Gabriella asked

"Well, you remembered."

"I have good memory power. What you doing here?"

"I came here to have some fun, off today."

"Oh." Silence passed them

"I think your drink is ready." He said and Gabriella took her drink.

"Um... so you wanna walk around?" Ryan asked her

"Um… sure."

They walked out the café and walked around talking about everything. They got to know about each other and enjoyed each other's company that's until a certain blue eyed boy interrupted them purposely of course.

"Hey babe." Troy said standing beside Gabriella. "Who's this?" Gabriella looked at him shocked.

In case she didn't notice, Troy's been watching her like a hawk since she went to the café. What he saw made his blood boil and since they were having so much fun he knows he have to give a visit to them. So, here he is keeping a cool emotion and talking to them.

"Gabriella who's this?" Now is Ryan's turn to ask her the same question.

"R-Ryan this is Troy my friend and T-

"Not just normal friends, we were more than friends. Didn't he suppose to know that?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"What does he mean more than friends?" Ryan asked looking at Gabriella

"Oh, it's not-

"We were more like friends with benefits." Troy answered smiling victoriously seeing Ryan's shocked filled face.

"You guys slept together."

"No. No, we made out a lot but still it counts." Troy said

"Oh um… it's nice meeting you Gabriella." Ryan said something inside him told him to step away from this girl although he likes her a lot, especially when this blue eyed boy step in. When she didn't answer him, he reached to touch her but backed away quickly when he saw Troy giving him a murderess look.

"No problem waiter guy, we'll see you around." Troy said giving him a fake smile and watched as Ryan walked away.

'Mission accomplished'

* * *

When he turned around Gabriella was nowhere in sight. He sighed and went to search the rest of them. After they took their lunch. They did some shopping and went back to their hotel and called the day over.

"Gabby please talk to me." Troy pleaded with her once they were inside.

He doesn't mind her cursing or even hitting him but ignoring him that's too much for him.

"Gabby, listen to me I-

"I don't want to hear it Troy. Don't waste your energy."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry?! You embarrassed me in front of a guy and all you can say is sorry." She exclaimed

"I told you to not see any other guys. I did what I am supposed to do."

"And you think what you did was right?"

"From my point of view, I think it's the right thing to do. I have to do something to keep you mine."

"I'm. Not. Yours." Gabriella said with gritted teeth

"Yes, you are Gabriella. You're taken." He said stubbornly

"I'm not Troy. I'm nothing to you, I'm not your girlfriend, and we're not even in a relationship. Why don't you live me alone Troy? I don't want to be your little mistress anymore!" Gabriella yelled.

"How do you know I don't care about you? How do you know that you don't mean anything to me?!" Troy yelled

"If we had something, we won't be friends with benefits. You'll always be there for me and most importantly you won't be hooking up with someone else."

"I didn't hook up with anyone after I saw you."

"Yeah right." Gabriella said sarcasm in her vice

"Gosh, why are you being so difficult?" Troy asked

"Oh, now I'm being so difficult."

"Fine, here's the truth. I didn't want to be friends with benefits anymore is because-

"Is because you are bored with me right?"

"Because I LOVE YOU! I didn't want to hurt you anymore Gabriella."

Gabriella paled but found her voice soon enough to speak "But you're not a relationship guy Troy."

"I know but I didn't say I'll never be right?" Troy pulled her closer to him as he spoke. "I just want you to know that I'm here for you and please don't run away from me baby. You're too much to lose."

"I'll wait for you Troy."

"Seriously?" He asked and Gabriella nodded as she ran her hand through his hair.

"So now you admit that you're mine?" Troy asked wrapping his arms around her waist

Gabriella shrugged "Maybe."

"No matter what you say, you're always mine." He said and leaned in to capture her lips in a sweet kiss after a long time.

But the sweet moment was interrupted when four adults was knocking on the door furiously. Troy groaned when Gabriella pulled away "You know I think our parents heard our argument." She said and walked away from him to the door.

"Where you going?"

"To open the door."

" No, I say we ignore them and continue what we were doing." Troy said as he pulled her to him. Gabriella's protest was cut short when Troy's lips crushed on her.

* * *

**Like said before, I'm not so sure with this piece. For my last story I got more favorites than reviews so for this story if you guys don't mind please leave a review. I will like to hear your thoughts, I'll really appreciate that.**

**%Happy New Year%**

**Thanks,**

**Divaly95**


End file.
